Surprise visit
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Luna entered the office with a determined look on her face. Percy couldn't help but drop his quill at the sight of her. -Not canon compliant- --Not Betaed--


**Title:** Surprise visit  
**Pairing:** Percy Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count: **754  
**Beta:** Not betaed. Sorry for the mistakes!  
**Warnings:** Sex. Fluff. Wanking.  
**Summary**: Luna entered the office with a determined look on her face. Percy couldn't help but drop his quill at the sight of her.  
**A/N:** Written as a quick, but full of love, gift for the lovely, **l3petitemort**.

* * *

**Surprise visit**

Luna entered the office with a determined look on her face. Her radish earrings jiggled with each step, as well as her breasts. Percy couldn't help but drop his quill at the sight of her. Her bright, blue eyes were dark with lust and desire and when she licked her lips in _that_ way as she reached his desk, he thought he was going to explode right there and then.

"Luna...what--" His questions were muffled by her lips rubbing intensively over his. Luna didn't waste a second. Sitting on his lap, she took her wand form behind her ear and made their clothes disappear.

Percy gasped with surprise and looked sideways at the half-opened door of his office. "Luna, the door--" Again, she silenced him with a kiss. Taking advantage of his gaping mouth, she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

The feeling of her perky breasts against his bare chest took all concern out of his mind. So he started responding to her desire. Letting himself enjoy as she rubbed herself against his aching cock and sucked on his lower lip with such intensity that nearly brought him to the edge.

His hands started roaming through her body. going from her tangled, long hair, to the sides of her breasts, to the small bump of her stomach and resting finally against the set of golden curls that always drove him mad. Getting in charge of the situation, he pulled away from her kiss and payed full attention to her erected nipples. He kept on nibbling furiously at them, hearing to Luna moan as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Oh, Percy..." she moaned, caressing his curly hair and bringing his face deeper into her swollen breasts.

Moving his hands to her hips, he thrust into her in one swift motion. Moans of pleasure came from both of them. Percy looked at her eyes intently and starting thrusting with as much force as the position allowed him, knowing she was closer to her orgasm than she wanted him to know.

Percy loved knowing her so much. No one could read her like he could. The feeling of power and pleasure that provoked in him at the beginning, soon turned into deep love. He just couldn't find the right time to tell her that.

They kept moving in unison, quickly finding a rhythm that met their desperate need to feel the other. "Come for me, Luna," he gasped, still looking into her eyes. And she did. She let herself go and came hard, screaming his name. That did it for him. The whole combination of her head thrown back, her eyes closed and his name falling from her lips in such way, were the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Coming inside of her, he welcomed her limp body against his chest.

He felt her leaving soft kisses on his shoulder as he caressed her back lovingly, enjoying the peace he always felt after being inside her.

Soon, the peace was interrupted as he became aware of their surroundings. "Luna, the door is still opened," he pointed out.

She turned her head towards it. "It is, isn't it?" she asked back in her dreamy voice.

"Yes...Couldn't you just...wait until I closed it? Seamus must have--" He started saying, blushing as he imagined his new assistant listening to their love-making.

"Seamus was very busy," she said seriously.

"Yeah, well. I think he still heard us. Organizing my schedule is not as interesting as listening to a couple..._doing_ it."

"Oh, so _that's_ what you call it? Because when I came to see you and I asked him what he was doing he couldn't answer. I'm not sure why. Wanking is a very normal thing among men. And women too, these days," she thought out loud.

"He was-- what?!"

She shrugged and smiled softly. "Yes, it was _very_ erotic. I knew just then I needed to have you. I couldn't wait-"

Luna was the one interrupted now by a kiss. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes and blurted, "I love you, Luna."

He wanted to smack himself. He had been waiting for the right moment to say it to her and he chose _now_? However, the moment seemed perfect to Luna. She smiled widely and beamed at him. "I feel the same way." She pecked him on the lips. "Now I wonder if Seamus won't mind if we have another go..."

"I don't care about Seamus. We _will_ have another go."

"Oh, good!"


End file.
